The present invention relates to N-(diethylaminoethyl)-2-alkoxybenzamide derivatives which are useful as gastric disorder remedies or antiemetics. More particularly, this invention relates to a compound of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl;
R.sup.1 is hydrogen, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkoxy; PA1 R.sup.2 is amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkanoyl, or ##STR4## R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 dialkylamino; and PA1 R.sup.4 is hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl; PA1 with the provision that when R.sup.2 is amino or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkanoyl, R.sup.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl PA1 Gastric emptying ratio was assessed by a modified method of Jacoby & Brodie (G. I. Jacoby, D. A. Brodie: Gastroenterology, 52, 676, 1967), using each group of ten SLC-ddY male mice which were deprived of food for 24 hours prior to the experiments, with water ad lib. Twenty minutes after oral administration of a test compound, 0.15 ml of silver powder suspension (silver powder 60%; arabic gum 40%) was given into the stomach of mice. Three minutes later, silver powder remaining in the stomach of mice killed was recovered on a filter paper and weighed after drying. Result was shown as percent to that of control in which mice were treated with saline. PA1 This test was performed by administering orally a test compound to male beagle dogs of 10 to 20 months age, treating subcutaneously with 0.1 mg/kg of apomorphine one hour later and counting the number of vomitting in 30 minutes. Result was shown by ED.sub.50 (mg/kg) [Janssen, P. A. J. et al., Arzneim.-Forsch. 18 (3) 261-279 (1968)]. PA1 Test compounds were orally administered to SLL-ddY male mice with four toxic doses. For each dose 10 mice were used, their body weights ranging from 20 to 23 grams. Test mice were observed for 72 hours after administration. Mortality was calculated with the Bliss method [Bliss: Ann. Appl. Biol., 22, 134-307 (1935); Quant. J. Pharmacol., 11, 192 (1938)].
or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
This type of compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,252 and particularly metoclopramide being commercially available has a disadvantage of rather strong toxicity.